1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the recovery of subterranean deposits and more specifically to methods and systems for metering fluid flow within a well.
2. Description of Related Art
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. The drilling of a well is typically accomplished with a drill bit that is rotated within the well to advance the well by removing topsoil, sand, clay, limestone, calcites, dolomites, or other materials. The drill bit is attached to a drill string that may be rotated to drive the drill bit and within which drilling fluid, referred to as “drilling mud” or “mud”, may be delivered downhole. The drilling mud is used to cool and lubricate the drill bit and downhole equipment and is also used to transport any rock fragments or other cuttings to the surface of the well.
As wells are established it is often useful to obtain information about the well and the geological formations through which the well passes. Information gathering may be performed using tools that are delivered downhole by wireline, tools coupled to or integrated into the drill string, or tools delivered on other types of testing strings. Tester valves may be deployed downhole to allow selective control of the flow of formation fluids into a tubing string. Due to the variation in pressures and temperatures associated with downhole fluids, hydraulic and pneumatic mechanisms incorporated into these tester valves may become less reliable and functional when subjected to these downhole conditions. While fluid flow restrictors have occasionally offered a solution to controlling the flow of fluids in downhole devices such as tester valves, the fluid flow restrictors themselves have not been easily adjustable or configurable in an operational setting.